Muku and Hiba Go Mile High: FINAL
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: A sequel to 'Muku and Hiba Go Mile High: REVENGE' but can be read by itself. This time, it's the start of the Ferris Wheel and the end of the Bazooka.


**Title: **Muku and Hiba Go Mile High - FINAL  
**Type: **Oneshot…ah well, the sequel to Mile High and Mile High – Revenge, the lastshot of the threeshot.  
**Characters: **Muku and Hiba  
**Pairing: **TYL6918, 69TYL18, TYL69TYL18, 6918  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings:** 10 year bazooka, PWP, OOC, like all my other ficcs this hasn't been proofread either.  
**Length: **~5,000  
**A/N: **Firstly, I'm once again, terribly sorry for taking so long to write MukuHiba. I hope that you can all forgive me, m(_ _)m and it really has been too long since I've written for them (or just smut, for that matter), so I have a feeling that this piece has ended up really weird and just, not enough feel to it. Why is smut so difficult to write again? *cries* please forgive me and try to enjoy this. (and as you may have figured out from the title, this is the final in this threeshot) THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN WAITING. ^o^ Please enjoy. **  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

"_I can't believe you would go as far as to move change your plane ticket so that you could catch this flight back to Japan with me", Hibari snarked, clicking his tongue, pointing an accusing finger at Mukuro._

"_Hmhm~ You've tricked my once before, when we were coming here, I'm not the type of man who would be fooled twice", Mukuro responded, grabbing Hibari's wrist and giving the index finger a quick lick._

_Quickly taking his finger back, "to be fooled the first time makes you a fool", Hibari frowned as he wiped his finger on Mukuro's shirt…only to realise that the other wasn't wearing a shirt._

"_Awww", Mukuro cooed, batting his eyelids, "Kyoya wants to touch me that much?"_

"_Psycho", Hibari hissed under his breath as he tried to wriggle himself away from Mukuro but found it immensely hard to do so in the tiny bathroom cubicle. He swore he was going to demand for larger bathrooms on planes. Though as soon as he thought of that, he retracted his thoughts. There was no need for bigger bathrooms, it wasn't like it'd be useful in the future since he will no longer allow for himself to board the same plane as the pineapple maniac. Nodding to himself, Hibari didn't even notice the illusionist closing the proximity between them._

"_Where did your shirt go?" Hibari finally asked painlessly._

_One of Mukuro's eyebrows quirked up and he gave Hibari a supercilious look, "I'd wonder where your pants went before wondering where my shirt went"_

_Surprised, Hibari quickly looked down and finally noticed that his pants had pooled at his heels. He cursed in his head before looking back up at Mukuro, ignoring the sleek smile that decorated the illusionist's face._

_As soon as Hibari opened his mouth, a 'poof' was heard and both Mukuro and Hibari were surrounded by pink clouds._

_Blinking rapidly, Mukuro groaned when he realised it was a Hibari who was ten years younger he had pinned against the wall. Sighing, Mukuro held the other's chin and tilted the arrogant looking face, "what are you doing here again?"_

_The young Hibari threw the other a dirty look and slapped Mukuro's hand away, "lay off, pervert."_

"_Says the one who was busy preparing himself for 'decent sex' the last time in that car", Mukuro rolled his eyes at the boy._

_Scoffing, Hibari wanted to cross his arms but found that he had no room and instead rested with pinching the man's forearms, "only because you can't provide me with any 'decent sex', pervert."_

"_Oya, oya", Mukuro eyed the other with a gleam in his eyes, "is that a challenge, Kyoya?"_

_Smirking, Hibari did not reply with a smart comment, "you only have 5 minutes to prove me otherwise."_

_Before Hibari could even take a breath, Mukuro had already pressed his lips against the other, forcefully prying open the plump lips and letting his tongue dance into Hibari's warm cavern. With skilful hands, Mukuro undid Hibari's pants, popping open buttons as he manoeuvred his fingers to brush pass Hibari's awaiting entrance._

_Gasping as he broke off the kiss with the man, Hibari glared at Mukuro for being so rough, not that he had expected Mukuro to treat him like a princess. _

_Ignoring the other's piercing stare, Mukuro quickly smeared his fingers with the lube he had prepared earlier and without warning, infiltrated Hibari by squeezing pass tight rings of muscles. He could feel Hibari's hands suddenly latch tightly onto his arms, he could feel the soft and panicked breath on his neck, he could feel the other's hair tickling his chin._

_Hibari's toes curled when the fingers slipped out of his not very well prepared hole. His eyes widened when Mukuro's throbbing length entered him. His legs stiffened before relaxing a little to wrap themselves around Mukuro's waist._

_Briefly, Hibari wondered if Mukuro was always going to be this rough on him. He had no time to diverge as Mukuro's lips descended onto his again, passionately kissing as wandering hands coerced his nipples to harden and then soften, and then harden again in a never ending cycle._

_Looking up, Hibari did not know what to make of Mukuro's expression. He looked familiar yet different at the same time. There was something distinctly different about this Mukuro and his Mukuro. And it wasn't just the obvious fact that the face he was currently looking at is 10 years older than the one he's used to. Shrugging off his curiousness, Hibari closed his eyes and focused on the way the ten year older Mukuro rolled into him. It was powerful._

_Before the both of them knew it, 5 minutes had passed and the mysterious cloud of pink smoke surrounded the young Hibari in an instant. With a loud 'poof' the Hibari of this era was back, an unsatisfied expression dawning his face._

"_You don't look very happy", Mukuro stated out aloud, already moving to touch Hibari in inappropriate places, "though you look thoroughly ravished."_

_Without saying a word, Hibari continues to let Mukuro caress his skin._

"_I'm jealous", Mukuro sulks, "knowing that it was I who clearly did this to you, yet I'm still not satisfied", he presses his erection against Hibari's thigh before he dips his head down to press his lips against Hibari's cheeks._

"_I don't care", Hibari answers coldly._

_Mukuro nibbled Hibari's ear before whispering hoarsely into the ear, "I'll take you to the Ferris wheel next."_

xxx

Muku and Hiba Go Mile High – FINAL

xxx

It was late at night when they had decided that it was time to keep that promise and head towards the Ferris Wheel.

"And what makes you think that the Ferris wheel would still be operating at this hour?" Hibari nagged as he tugged his coat closer to himself, sinking his neck so that it wasn't exposed to the cold weather.

"Just trust me~" Mukuro smiled.

Hibari rolled his eyes before taking a look at Mukuro. Displeased, he quickly shot one of his hands towards the taller man, immediately grabbing the other's scarf, and he pulled. Untangling the scarf from Mukuro's neck, Hibari looped it around his own neck, content that the scarf would work well to keep his neck from the cold.

"What are you doing?" Mukuro asked, surprised at the other's immature act.

Scoffing, Hibari turned away and continued to walk ahead.

"You do know you're supposed to wait for me to notice that you're cold and then offer you my scarf right?" Mukuro pestered the other, laughing at the other.

"It's not like we're shooting a romance movie, doesn't matter", Hibari murmured.

Walking alongside Hibari, Mukuro suddenly stops and places a hand on the other's shoulder, "my neck is cold, share the scarf with me" he demanded.

Giving the other a 'in your dreams' look, Hibari walked off with a single suggestion, "just use your long hair as a scarf"

In disbelief, Mukuro tugs his long hair and wonders if he really could use it as a scarf. He shakes his head and in a few strides, catches up to Hibari.

Pursing his lips, Hibari found it hard to believe that the Ferris wheel was still operating at such a late time in the night. Though as he rethought it, the dodgy illusionist was someone who could keep a mere Ferris wheel open even late at night. Perhaps he could look forward to what was in stall.

The two Vongola Guardians hop onto the Ferris wheel. Hibari takes a look outside and sees nothing but a deserted amusement park. It was rather depressing.

"Come here and give me a kiss", Mukuro beckons the other with an encouraging smile as the Ferris Wheel starts to move.

Adjusting his scarf, Hibari ignores the other easily.

"Fine", Mukuro stood up, "I'll just go over to you." He walked towards Hibari and pulled off his scarf from around the other's neck and threw it aside, bending forward, Mukuro swiftly captured Hibari's lips, his hands resting on smooth cheeks.

Breaking off, Mukuro examined Hibari closely, his eyebrows wrinkled as he spoke, "when I kiss you, you don't blush cutely anymore."

"I've been under your harassment for too long", Hibari analysed, "I've become immune."

"Whatever", Mukuro chuckled as he took a seat next to Hibari. It did not take long for Mukuro to forcefully pull the Japanese onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked rigidly.

Eyeing the other with mischievousness, Mukuro smirked, "decent sex in the Ferris wheel."

Groaning, Hibari hit Mukuro's forehead with his own, "why are you always so horny?"

Laughing, Mukuro saw the underlying meaning in those words. 'I'm still sore'. Placing his hands on Hibari's hips, Mukuro tried to coerce the other, "you'll enjoy it too, and I did promise you we'd have some fun in here."

"Like you couldn't have chosen a better time", Hibari grimaced.

"Like you're not already use to all this", Mukuro retorted with a superior smile before he pulled the more petite figure towards himself, his lips attaching themselves on Hibari's pale neck, sucking diligently.

Slowly, Hibari felt himself being persuaded by the demon he was currently straddling. Lightly, he returned the gesture as his arms went to loop around Mukuro's neck. His stretched out his own neck and allowed Mukuro to continue with his ministrations. Closing his eyes, he relished on the feeling of being treated with love.

"You know, we probably won't have enough time", Hibari tells Mukuro when he realises that the other was already desperately pulling his pants off.

"It's fine, the Ferris wheel is going so slowly, we made it in time the last time we came here", Mukuro reminded the other as he hastily discarded Hibari's pants and started getting rid of the other's coat and shirt.

Moaning as Mukuro indirectly rubbed his erection, Hibari squeezed his eyes and then gasped when he noted that Mukuro had wrapped a hand around his needy erection.

"You're so excited", Mukuro spoke warmly and then cruelly let go of Hibari's erection, earning a deadly glare from the black haired man.

"Not as much as you", Hibari then slipped his hands beneath Mukuro's pants and freed the other's member.

"We'll see about that", Mukuro smirked as he brushed his fingers across Hibari's lips, motioning for the other to open up so that his fingers could be coated in saliva.

Closing his eyes, Hibari concentrated on coating the other's fingers, curling his tongue around the fingers one by one. He ignored the hand that was trailing down his chest, frequently stopping as long fingers drew unknown shapes on his skin. He involuntarily whimpered when strong arms lifted him up slightly so that slick fingers could enter him easily. It was a feeling he had already long gotten use to. Even so, it never failed to thrill him, making him anticipate for the act that is to come next.

Naturally, Hibari threaded his fingers in Mukuro's hair, pulling as he leaned in closer to bite the other's chin, though not hard enough to draw blood.

Almost as if fate were teasing them, a familiar 'poof' was heard and the familiar cloud of pink smoke unexpectedly arose.

When the pink smoke finally cleared, Mukuro groaned in defeat when he realised it was a ten year younger Hibari sitting in his lap.

"Why are you here again!" Mukuro complained with a frustrated tone even though he had a small smile on his face.

Swallowing hard, the younger Hibari had nothing to say and merely frowned before he quickly hopped off the other's lap.

"Always ruining my fun", Mukuro looked sour for a second before he caught the boy's wrist and held on tightly, "how are you going to compensate me this time?"

Angry, Hibari swiftly kicked the other in the chest and freed his wrist from the Italian's clutch.

"I-" Hibari started but was interrupted by the older man.

"Don't want to hear as to how you coincidentally got hit by the ten year bazooka again", Mukuro snapped, standing up and taking a step towards the younger and wary Hibari.

"I don't want to be a part of your mind games anymore", Hibari spat out, taking the chance to kick the illusionist again.

Extending a hand, Mukuro speedily grabbed the other's waist, pulling the young prefect into his arms and then with gentleness, caressed pale cheeks.

Slapping the other's hands away, Hibari struggled to get out of Mukuro's grip, so he opted to star biting the other, not caring if he could suddenly taste the metallic of blood.

"My, my, Kyoya, your blood fetish is as strong as ever", Mukuro amused himself before he forcefully pinned the shorter Vongola Guardian against the window so that Hibari had no choice but to look out into the night sky, his body locked under Mukuro's. He hated the feeling of being trapped.

Slowly, Mukuro made sure that he clearly had Hibari's body immovable under his own before he reached down to grope Hibari's member, gradually eliciting small whimpers from the one below him. The smile on Mukuro's face grew larger as he felt the other shiver.

"I've already had my fun with you last time, for now, while I wait for my Kyoya to come back to me, I'll entertain you for a while" Mukuro told the other in a clear voice before leaning in to bit the other's ear.

Biting his lips to hold back his moans, Hibari stared out into the empty night and cringed, "if you want to entertain me, then let me go and let me send you to the other world, where you belong."

"If you can't even get away from me now, what makes you think you'll be able to even land a decent punch on me?" Mukuro sighed and ruffled the younger's hair, treating him like he would an immature child.

"Why don't you try?" Hibari challenged.

I'm not so stupid I'd let you try and hit my handsome face when I can have you withering like this"

"Still a pervert even after ten years?" Hibari growled with insufficient satisfaction.

Letting go of the other's now hardened member, Mukuro instantaneously flipped Hibari around so that they were facing each other, "why are you stating something you've known for a while?"

Eyeing the numerous ear piercings and the long pony tail and the arrogant expression, Hibari felt repulsed, giving the other a disgusted look, Hibari sneered, "you are anything but handsome"

Smirking, Mukuro leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips before whispering into Hibari's ears, "I know you think I'm gorgeous."

Hibari was going to ask for a bag so that he could throw up, but mentally scolded himself, telling himself that the man before him would look much better if he threw up on him.

"Stop touching me", Hibari commanded in a low voice as he tried to throw the other off him.

"Hm~" Mukuro ignored the other as he proceeded to sneak his hands under Hibari's clothes and rub smooth skin. The Italian's smile widened more and more as he stared at the other's flushed face, "we don't even have 5 minutes right now, just enjoy yourself."

"I'm going to bite you to death" threatened Hibari as he sent another glare towards Mukuro.

"So cute", Mukuro chirped, patting Hibari's chin, "but you can do that with your Mukuro." The trident wielder continued to rub skin as soft as cotton, his hands travelling lower until they reached Hibari's erection, skilfully, he used his fingers to wrap around the member, making sure to not squeeze too tightly as he used his thumb to rub the tip, chuckling when precum leaked out.

Hibari hadn't even realised that he could finally move his limbs again until he had released, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips.

Licking his hands clean, Mukuro backed away and took a seat as the Ferris wheel continued to operate. He gave the flustered Hibari a smug smirk before looking out the window, his soul at ease as he waited for his Hibari to come back.

xxx

"What happened this time?" Hibari sighed as he found himself standing in front of a young looking Mukuro.

Mukuro took a look at the ten year older Hibari and sighed. He glanced at the young cow who was shaking in fear, crying his eyes out. It was a situation that didn't even need to be explained. Understanding the scenario, Hibari's eye twitched before he swiftly walked up to the ten year bazooka that had hurled him into a numerous amount of pain. Without blinking, Hibari placed a foot on top of the purple bazooka and spoke with venom dripping from his voice, "I'll give you a chance to give you one reason as to why I shouldn't destroy this bazooka"

Rolling his eyes, Mukuro ignored the feisty Cloud Guardian.

Lambo looked up with tear filled eyes before he ran off screaming.

Clicking his tongue, Hibari kicked the bazooka away. He did not want to see it ever again.

"So, Kyoya-kun, are you so shameless you can strut around naked?" Mukuro asked, eyeing the ten year older Hibari.

Glaring at the other, Hibari roughly kicked the other in the stomach before opening a familiar door he knew led to the bedroom. It was only when he was trying to pull on a pair of pants that he noticed the peculiar setup of the room.

It was dimly lit with a single candle, the bed was well made with black silk covers covered with blood red roses and fragrant pink sakura petals. The sight of those pink petals made Hibari cringe with disgust at a particular memory. He closed his eyes as he no longer wanted to look and understand the implications the bedroom was giving him.

"Do you like it?" Mukuro asked his hands gesturing towards the romantically well decorated room as he leaned against the frame of the bedroom door.

Opening his eyes, Hibari glared at the other as he successfully zipped up his pants, "I don't want to know", he muttered

Chuckling softly, Mukuro decides to tell the other anyway, "obviously, it's designed for a romantic atmosphere. And of course, the one to be the star is none other than you", Mukuro took a glance at Hibari who was clearly trying to not pay any attention at all.

"The other you that is", Mukuro corrected himself before he slowly walked towards Hibari.

Hibari did not do anything but follow Mukuro with his eyes when the younger hooked his fingers around the band of the pants he was wearing.

"I'm surprised you find yourself to fit into these pants", Mukuro gave the other a sly smile, "not that you've grown much." With a heavy push and a violent yank, Mukuro had the ten year older Hibari pinned to the wall without any pants on.

"You slimy pineapple", Hibari muttered before leaning in to place his lips on Mukuro's lips, pressing thinly before he opened his mouth to let his aching teeth sink into Mukuro's bottom lip, biting lightly, just enough to break the skin before he let his tongue lap at the blood.

"Ouch", Mukuro's tone was dripping with sarcasm, he pressed harder against Hibari's lips, as though he wanted to devour the other whole. His hands began to wonder around unnecessarily as he pressed his mouth against the other's ear, "your skin feels so mature"

Looking at the illusionist as though he were nuts, Hibari decided that the best course of action was to keep the other's mouth occupied by sealing it with his own.

Mukuro smirked at the other's feistiness and enjoyed the kiss. Slyly, he rubbed his thigh against Hibari's manhood. But before Mukuro could even go any further, five minutes had already passed. With another cloud of pink smoke, the original Hibari was back.

"Oya, Hibari Kyoya, welcome back to the present", Mukuro gripped the other's arms tightly, "how was your trip to the future?"

Hibari did not answer Mukuro and merely glared at the other.

"Kufufufu", Mukuro smiled at the Japanese boy, "now it's my turn to have fun with you." Swiftly, Mukuro brings Hibari over to the bed and pushes the other onto the soft mattress. The petals that were scattered on the bed rise and fall, some tumbling off the bed, but Mukuro does not mind.

"Hm, something seems off", the Mist Guardian talks to himself, with a wave of his hand, he changes all the blood red rose petals into the fragrant pink sakura petals, "looks better this way, don't you think?"

Hibari looks at the other as though he's crazy before he speaks slowly, "if you're just going to talk, get off me and leave so I can rest"

Mukuro rolled his eyes, as if the other really wanted to 'rest', "don't you want to bite me to death, Kyoya-kun?" Mukuro cooed lovingly in a voice sweeter than syrup.

Cringing a little, Hibari roughly pulled the other's tie down towards himself so that he could latch his lips on the other's lips into a fiery kiss.

"So much energy", Mukuro smirked when he detached his bleeding lips from the other, playfully, Mukuro scoops up some sakura petals in one hand and sprinkles them on Hibari's rather naked chest.

Hibari does not say a word and simply looks at Mukuro in the eye, not understanding what the other finds so fascinating.

"You're not so fun when you're docile", Mukuro whispers, purposely digging his nails into the other's skin, knowing that he won't get a response, but wanting to do so anyway.

Instead, Hibari returned the favour by digging his own nails into the other's skin. A faint smirk on the Cloud Guardian's face.

"You're so not sweet in bed", Mukuro huffed before he grabbed the pale Japanese hand and began licking the fingertips.

"Who would be sweet in bed with you?" Hibari retorted, taking his hand away from the other.

Giving the other a thin smile, Mukuro leaned over to the bedside and took out a bowl of preheated chocolate, "perhaps, you would?"

"I hate chocolate", Hibari stated as he gave the bowl of chocolate a good stare.

Shrugging, Mukuro dipped a finger into the bowl of chocolate, "I know you do", he took his finger out of the bowl before forcefully pushing the finger inside of Hibari's mouth, "but you love me so much", quickly, Mukuro took his finger out and covered Hibari's lips with his own before the feisty disciplinary committee member bite his finger and spit the chocolate out.

It truly was a sweet kiss.

When the lips separated, Hibari strangely felt as though he had been violated. And then, he noticed something soldering hot and the wandering hands, "what are you doing?"

"Spreading chocolate on you", Mukuro replied as though it were an everyday occurrence

"Stop, you're going to get me sticky", Hibari commanded, ignoring the fact that the chocolate was burning his skin.

Mukuro glanced at the other but did not stop spreading chocolate over Hibari's pale skin, "I'll get you sticky in the end anyway"

The other's words lightly tinted Hibari's cheeks pink, "you're getting me stickier than usual, stop it"

Mukuro scrutinises the chocolate before scowling lightly, "I'd have used syrup instead…if only someone hadn't finished it all with their hot pancakes for breakfast this morning."

Hibari rolls his eyes, knowing well that Mukuro was trying to pin it on him. But it was of no use, syrup was something too sweet, something he wouldn't have for breakfast in great helpings, "that's sticky too."

"Obviously, Sherlock", Mukuro muttered before wiping his chocolate coated fingers over Hibari's protruded mouth before leaning in and sealing their lips together.

What Hibari disliked most about Mukuro was not the other's face, though that did come in close, it was the way the other teased and taunted him, testing his patience when the illusionist was just as hasty as he was, just as hot tempered and lacked just as much patience.

Sometimes, it wasn't bad to deliberately be impatient. Hibari pulled back from the kiss before he licked his lips and then bit Mukuro's pointy chin sharply.

"Oya, my little prefect is blood thirsty again?" Mukuro chided happily.

"So disgusting", muttered Hibari.

"You are always, always in such a hurry", Mukuro waved an index finger before Hibari's eyes, "forever a child you will be"

Glaring at the other, Hibari kicked Mukuro's side with one of his feet, "you're the impetuous brat."

"Your skin", Mukuro ran his tongue across the other's chest, cleaning the chocolate he had smeared on earlier with his flexible tongue, "it's bitter next to the chocolate."

Hibari blinks blankly and does not know what to say to such a ridiculous statement.

"The chocolate would taste bitter next to the syrup, wouldn't it?" Mukuro mused

Sighing, Hibari wanted to quickly go take a shower and clean off the sticky chocolate that stuck to his skin like a leech.

"Is our stubborn prefect already out of patience?" Mukuro asked, his hands moving to caress white skin, "so docile when you're seething."

"Shut up", Hibari childishly pinched the Mist Guardian's nose with his fingers.

Swiftly swiping the hand away, Mukuro wondered out loud, "perhaps we could use some nice wine next time"

Hibari gave the other a questioning look.

"It's bitter from the start", lifting his head up, Mukuro smirked, "I trust you're up for some blood and pain?"

Hibari's eyes widened a little before he settled for a glare. He knew what the other was implying and it wasn't to his liking, he wanted to be the one to inflict the pain, the one who's drawing the blood.

"Just joking with you", Mukuro drew invisible circles with his fingers around the other's nipples, "that can wait for another day~"

It did not take much longer before Mukuro finally decided it was time to loosen up Hibari's awaiting hole. Slick fingers prodded their way into Hibari's entrance. Mukuro watched as Hibari shuddered when each of his fingers stroked the wall of the prefect's hole.

"Does it hurt?" Mukuro teased.

Gritting his teeth, Hibari did not say anything. His skin was searing in pain, he felt as though all the cells in his body were quivering.

"It'll get better soon", Mukuro told the other in a sing-song voice before he bent down to bite Hibari's hips. The illusionist wondered how hard he'd have to bite to leave a scar, how much blood would stain the bed sheet to leave a scar, however, before Mukuro could even deepen the bite, he felt Hibari pull his hair ruthlessly, consequently, detaching his teeth from the other's hips.

"Leech, you are so slow", Hibari grunted before he applied a bit more than just some strength to push Mukuro over that that it was now Hibari who was straddling the illusionist.

Amused, Mukuro let Hibari do what he wanted to.

Not very slowly, the Cloud Guardian had forced Mukuro into himself, the Japanese was clam and steady in his heart though his irregular pants told Mukuro otherwise.

"And you're just too hasty", Mukuro groaned as he lecherously placed his hands on Hibari's hips. He could feel the other's sweat against his palms, Mukuro's fingers itched to dig themselves into Hibari's skin, but the Italian resisted and merely scratched as lightly as he could as Hibari mercilessly impaled himself again and again.

When Hibari moaned, Mukuro smirked, realising it was time for him to gain control again. His heart fluttered rapidly when he strongly flipped them both over so that Hibari was under him again.

Wincing a little in pain, Hibari didn't want to close his eyes as Mukuro pinned him down again, anything left of Hibari's pain quickly became pleasure as Mukuro utilised his skills. Grunting, the Mist Guardian leaned in to indulge in another kiss with his partner.

Even though Hibari could feel that he was on the brim of ecstasy, his limbs were aching in pain, he was tired, and only wanted a good night's sleep, but he could feel his skin burn against Mukuro's skin, this was something he wanted just as much as the perverted illusionist.

When Hibari reached the height of pleasure, he groaned with a scowl on his face, he could feel the stickiness on his skin. The ebony haired only grumbled more when Mukuro not so gently slipped out of his entrance, leaving a trail of sticky substance on his already sticky and sweaty skin.

"Are you ready for another round?" Mukuro greedily asks a worn out Hibari even though he had no intention of taking Hibari's answer into consideration for his actions.

"No!" Hibari growled before kicking Mukuro off the bed and then pushing the other out of the bedroom. There was no way he wanted to feel any stickier than he already was, and seriously, he was already much too tired today.

And it was only then did Mukuro notice that the bazooka the ten year later Hibari had threatened to snap into two really was crushed. When the other had crushed it, he couldn't even try to remember.

xxx

"Oya, oya, Kyoya, you're back already?" Mukuro smirked, already moving to take a seat next to the other.

"I destroyed the bazooka before I left", Hibari grunted as he climbed onto Mukuro's lap

"What?" Mukuro scoffed, "not kinky enough for you?" Mukuro asks, slightly reminding himself of the convenient handcuffs the other must still be carrying with him.

"Shut up", Hibari glared at the other, "you owe me decent sex"

"In the Ferris wheel, if I can recall~" Mukuro smiled up at the other, his hands holding tightly onto the other's waist.

"Shut up", the Cloud Guardian told the other again before he leaned in to viciously cover Mukuro's lips with his own, making sure that his teeth were biting hard onto the other's lip. It was filled with desperateness, but that couldn't be helped, he was running against time after all.


End file.
